Tributes to the dearly departed
by Minerva's Daughter232
Summary: A chance for you to show your love to the dead of HP.
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking last night, (and that is saying something, 'cause I'm not a night thinker,) and came up with an idea. Why don't -since we love them so much- we give a tribute to the dearly departed from the Harry Potter series? Below is a list of the dead from HP. Pick your favorite, and write a tribute to that person from a loved one's point of view. **

**Lily Evans/Potter**

**James Potter**

**Professor Quirrell **

**Nicolas Flamel**

**Perenelle Flamel**

**Binky**

**Bertha Jorkins**

**Cedric Diggory**

**Sirius Black**

**Amelia Bones**

**Igor Karkaroff**

**Aragog**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Ariana Dumbledore**

**Regulus Black**

**Charity Burbage**

**Hedwig**

**Alastor Moody**

**Rufus Scrimgeour**

**Bathilda Bagshot**

**Ted Tonks Sr.**

**Dobby**

**Fred Weasly**

**Remus Lupin**

**Nymphadora Tonks/Lupin**

**Colin Creevey**

**Severus Snape**

**Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Since there are so many students at our beloved Hogwarts, I will let you make up a character. But, they _have_ to be a student someplace, and _have_ to be present at the Battle of Hogwarts. And if someone already took your favorite character, pick another! There's like a million people who died! And one final request, NO STINKING SLASH!**

**Thank you, and have a great day!**


	2. Fred Weasly

Dear Fred,

Man. I can't believe it. You joking finally killed you. Wow. I never thought that you would move on. Well, you'll be happy to know the git who killed you is now dust, and Voldemort is no longer alive. Harry killed him about an hour after...you know. I was thinking about letting Harry take your place at the shop, but we did sign a contract with Lee Jordan. But really, Freddie, Percy hung on to you for like, an hour before McGonagall pried him off. You know, she's not bad after all. Then Ron found Mum and all bloody Hell broke loose. Bellatrix dared to come near Ginny, and next thing you know, she's dead on the floor. Mum cursed for the first time that night, and did her first AK curse. Did you ever get on the Wizard World Web? They've got a video of our story, and one song is, "You're Harry freaking Potter." They have an actor playing Ron, and it's funny as the day we pranked Umbitch. Or...as our dear Transfiguration teacher has called her, Toad-face. Told ya, she isn't that bad.

I'm really going to miss your cheap shots at my ear, and you finishing every damn sentence I ever uttered. I'm sure I can keep on creating more pranks, but it won't be the same without you. I'll miss you 'Ikle Fweddie. And since your gone, I am officially the better looking twin.

Your extremely better-looking twin,

Gregory Weasly


	3. Lily EvansPotter

A/N: another thought. I am going to write some tributes. Oh! And the people who did the challenge, it was great. Especially Yue Sai's tribute to Hedwig.

Dear Lily,

There are so many things I never said. So many things I regret, Lily. So many. I know this is a little late, and you might not care about it, but Lily Jane Evans, I love you. I hated the sight of you in _his_ arms, pregnant with _his_ son. And worst of all, Lily, he has your eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze off of him. And as he grew, he became more and more like you. I watched every triumph and downfall of that boy, and I have never been so proud of a Gryffindor in my life.

Dear, sweet Lily, I miss you too much to bear. The pain has eaten my heart, and left nothing but coal. Dear Lily, soon, I'll look into your beautiful green eyes, and sill not have the courage to say it. I LOVE YOU.

Love,

Severus


	4. James Potter

_Sirius_

Remus

**Both**

Figure it out

_So, what's it like being dead?_

Sirius!

_What? Death makes me funny in the head!_

No, you're always funny in the head.

_Thank- wait! Not true!_

Yes, Sirius, it is true.

_No, Moony, it's not true!_

Don't call me that! And aren't we supposed to be talking to James?

_Oh, Yeah..._

So anyway... Ummm James, we're gonna miss you.

_Moony, what do you mean 'gonna'? I already miss the git!_

DON"T CALL ME THAT! And don't call James a git. Call him a prat.

_Okay then, I miss the prat already, Moony._

Sigh.

_Don't think I can't hear you through the paper, Moony._

Sirius, you can't hear me through the paper.

_Then what's that scratching noise?_

Double sigh. Sirius, that's you writing on the parchment with a quill.

_Ohhh. Okay._

Triple sigh. Just like old times, Eh, men?

Just like old times.

**Who the Hell are you?**

Figure it out.

_I don't care to right now, why don't you tell me who you are?_

Ummm, Sirius? I'm still here.

_Then why don't you tell US who you are?_

_..._

_Strange words on the page?_

_..._

_James?_

_..._

_Remus's Arse?_

_..._

_..._

_Remus?_

_..._

_Moony?_

I saw what you wrote, Sirius.

_How much of it?_

All of it.

_Should I run now?_

No. I need a head start.

_Noooo, I think I should run now. Bye!_


End file.
